Kyle the Sorcerer
Kyle is a character and the triagonist of Fan Boy and Chum-Chum. He is the only reason to even watch it. Allies and enemies Friends: Fan Boy, Chum Chum, Bender, Edd, Lydia, Grovyle, Uni Kitty, The Legends Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, The Joker, Eobard Thawne The Beginning TBA TGTTA 2 He is found by Lydia who is out to investigate the journals secret and he decides to help her out as he is stilling look for Double D and Bender of the past and the journal's powers might get him back on track. So He secures the first part of what the journal tells Lydia by going through a pyramid while whisking Lydia to get the 2nd part. After Lydia gets the 2nd part, they part ways though he tells her she can communicate with him on magic related issues. Kyle is picked up by Rip Hunter and Grovyle to join up with The Legends to fight Thawne. Grovyle and Kyle are assigned by Rip Hunter to help Lydia, Amanda, Finn and Jake against The Legion's magic forces in Equestria. They also meet Unkitty and her friends who they recruit at the end to work for the Legends. Grovyle and Kyle also get into some encounter with Dennis who finds his way there to kill Lydia for eavesdropping on him earlier they help her drive him off for the moment. While they do succeed in their goals, they don't completety get out scot free thanks to the risks and at least they bring in Unkitty to help Rip Hunter. Kyle, Grovyle, Nate, Amaya and Wally all wake up on an unknown island and observe their surroundings. The Island they are on is very bare and full of jungle. Wally believes that the best way to get in touch with anyone is to make a SOS and that they should go to the other side. The crew agree and head through the jungle with Amaya and Grovyle feeling very comfortable in the jungle what with Grovyle being a grass type and Amaya being very adaptable. In The Jungle, Kyle and Grovyle begin to talk about Equestria and their encounter with The Mysterious Teen and wonder what's her purpose here. Grovyle believes that She is here for the same reason he is, but Kyle thinks she is more suspicous and less well intentioned considered how calm and how she keeps to herself. They eventually agree to ask Unikitty, Lydia or Amanda since they also talk with her too. Nate, Amaya and Wally overhearing their talk decide to ask about her to Rip but also feel something of unusual presence in the jungle, Amaya in particular because of her connection to her totem.Upon stopping in a cave, Grovyle and Kyle are still awake at night and decide to search for the time gear themselves. The Two of them go further into the cave using Kyle's magic as a light while Grovyle leads the way using his senses to notice any danger. Kyle asks about the gears and Grovyle reveals there are 5 Time Gears and that he is collecting them to keep time from splitting further and that he has 1. After a bit of talking, the two find the gear and before Grovyle gets it . NOS-4A2 emerges out of the shadows and tries to bite Grovyle with Kyle planning to attack him where Mandarin ambushes him and grabs him with Toffee emerging there congratulating them for finding the Time Gear and that using them was the key. Toffee takes the Gear for himself and searches Grovyle's pocket taking the 2nd one. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Fanboy and Chum Chum Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:Magic Users Category:Kid Heroes Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Red Heads Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Joker's Victims Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories